


К вопросу о чувствах

by Givsen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь - не единственного сильное чувство, которое могут испытывать друг к другу люди. Порой ненависть может быть куда большем доказательством неравнодушия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К вопросу о чувствах

Пробуждение отзывается мучительной болью в голове и ломотой во всём теле. В горле сухо, а глаза категорически отказываются открываться. Прекрасно, просто восхитительно…  
Я с трудом сажусь на кровати и едва сдерживаю стон. Выпивка хороша здесь и сейчас, а утром то замечательное, что было вчера, превращается в мучение. За это я ненавижу утро.  
Поднявшись на ноги, я на миг теряю равновесие и хватаюсь за стену, сжимая свободной рукой гудящую голову. Мне срочно нужно в душ. Холодный душ меня спасёт.  
Натыкаясь на всевозможные предметы, я выхожу из комнаты и вижу на диване спящего человека. Сомнений в том, кто бы это мог быть, не остаётся. Так неосмотрительно улечься спать в моей гостиной может только она.   
Ненавижу. Дура.  
Добравшись до ванной комнаты, я резко выкручиваю вентиль и несколько мгновений просто наблюдаю, как скапливается в воронку и утекает в канализацию вода. Похлопав себя по карманам джинсов, выуживаю смятую пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Она не любит, когда я курю. Ну и поделом ей. Пусть мучается. Ненавижу. Ненавижу её до безумия. Ненавижу её глаза, потому что в них всегда немой укор. Ненавижу её губы, потому что они постоянно изгибаются в лёгкой ироничной усмешке. Её пальцы ненавижу, потому что они иногда дрожат. Но больше всего я ненавижу её умение держать себя в руках.  
Затушив окурок и сбросив с себя мятую одежду, я залезаю в душ, подставляя тело под ледяную атаку. Кожа мгновенно покрывается мурашками, в голове звенит, а дыхание перехватывает, но я упрямо стою на месте, не позволяя слабости взять верх. Опираясь руками на стенку душа, я немного наклоняю голову и закрываю глаза, ощущая, как с носа капает холодная вода.  
Она видела меня вчера? Она пришла во время? Или же после?   
Хотя похрен. Так ей и надо. Значит, видела, но, как и всегда, не покажет вида. Не устроит скандала. Как же я ненавижу этот её характер. То, что она никогда не плачет при мне, хотя глаза блестят от подступающих слёз. То, что она прячет руки, когда они слишком заметно дрожат. То, что она терпит всё это и возвращается всегда, не упрекая меня и не возмущаясь.   
Я не знаю, что такое чувство вины. Женщины прекрасны в своём грехе, а я — заядлый грешник, поэтому я не могу отказать себе в радости вкусить вместе с ними этот запретный плод. Она же — образец чистоты и непорочности. Я даже руку поднять на неё не могу, потому что не найду себе оправдание.   
Ненавижу её всеми фибрами, всей своей чёрной душой.  
Выключив воду и чувствуя, как тело наполняет блаженная лёгкость, я прямо на мокрое тело надеваю всё те же помятые джинсы и снова закуриваю. Шум в голове практически утихает, но пить хочется чрезвычайно. Чертыхнувшись, я иду в кухню, чтобы утолить жажду.   
Кристальная чистота и идеальный порядок в коридоре и комнатах меня нисколько не удивляют. Она наверняка прибралась, пока я лежал в алкогольном обмороке. Она всегда так делает. И это только приумножает мою ненависть.   
Вернувшись в гостиную, я подпираю плечом дверной косяк и смотрю на неё. Она даже этим чистейшим сном младенца заставляет меня её ненавидеть. Как будто и нет ничего. Если бы она хоть раз закатила мне истерику с битьём посуды и полётом бытовых предметов, возможно, я бы смог понять её, но я не могу… сейчас не могу и не хочу.   
Идиотка.  
Я подхожу к дивану и присаживаюсь на журнальный столик, который стоит возле него. Из-под пледа видна только белокурая макушка. Скосив взгляд, я вижу нимб, который лежит рядом со мной на столешнице. Повертев его в руках, я небрежно отбрасываю его от себя. Мягкий ковёр заглушает звук удара. Я дьявольски ухмыляюсь, видя, как он укатывается в угол. Она расстроится, будет искать, но винить меня или ругаться не станет. Мелкая гадость с моей стороны, но такая приятная.  
Отбросив плед, я ощущаю, как привычно сжимается низ живота. Ненавижу её и желаю так, как никого в своей долгой жизни не желал. Эту благочестивую дуру, которая всякий раз находит мне оправдания и остаётся, несмотря на все мои выходки.   
Скользя взглядом по изгибам её тела, рассматривая каждый контур, каждый штрих, я ощущаю, как чувство ненависти просто кипит во мне.   
За что? Почему? Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Открыв кристально чистые голубые глаза, она несколько мгновений смотрит на меня, будто бы выбирая дальнейшую тактику. Затем зевает, прикрыв изящной ладонью рот, и по-кошачьи потягивается, прогибаясь в спине.   
Ни слова, как и ожидалось.   
— Дура, — рычу я, нависая над ней, — как же я тебя ненавижу.  
Она улыбается, обхватывая моё лицо, и тянется к моим губам.  
— Я знаю. Я тебя тоже люблю, милый.


End file.
